


A New Use For Magic

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Final Fantasy NSFW Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, FF NSFW Week, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Noctis has discovered a new way he can use his magic, and he wants to try it out on Prompto





	A New Use For Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read lmao I go down like the grammatical trainwreck i am

Prompto is surprised at first to see a message from Noctis. Noctis was supposed to be busy all weekend with training, and suddenly he wants Prompto to come over? They’re leaving for their road trip in just a couple of weeks and he’s worried Noctis won’t be ready, but of course he doesn’t object. He heads over to Noctis’ apartment, like he was asked, and waits for him to get off of training.

Noctis walks up and smirks softly when he sees Prompto sitting outside of his apartment. “Heya. I found out how to do something with my magic and I think you’re gonna like it,” he says, pulling Prompto to his feet. His smirk widens as Prompto’s face falls to one of confusion. 

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, Noct.” He follows Noctis into the apartment, gasping in surprise when he’s slammed against the door and kissed harshly. Noctis’ tongue invades his mouth almost immediately, and he melts into it. “Miss me that much?” He asks between breaths as soon as they separate. Noctis nods, quickly pulling Prompto’s shirt off and running his fingers over his bare skin. 

“I told you… I wanted to do something new with my magic. Something that involves you...naked in my bed...blindfolded and tied up…” Prompto’s breath seems to quicken with every word out of Noctis’ mouth. “You’re going to love it, I promise. Go into the bedroom, strip. I’m going to be right in.” 

Prompto nods excitedly. When he gets in there, he pulls out the blindfold then undresses himself and sits on Noctis’ bed. His cock is already starting to stiffen and his hands are shaking from the excitement. He loves when Noctis surprises him with things like this. Noctis walks in moments later, a small smirk on his lips. “Wow, already hard and we haven’t even begun? What exactly do you think I’m going to do to you?” He presses his lips to Prompto’s, not allowing him to speak. 

Noctis grabs for the blindfold and pulls away from the kiss to put it on Prompto. He gently runs his fingers down Prompto’s cheek, cupping his chin softly when he gets there. “Get on your hands and knees, baby, and don’t say a word. If you distract me I could hurt you. I really mean it, Prom, you gotta be damn quiet.”

“Okay…” his whisper comes out as little more than a breath of air. He trembles softly as he gets on his hands and knees, not sure what to expect. Noctis using his magic in sex is a first. The silence is intimidating and full, like there’s something waiting for him if we to just pull off his blindfold. He holds his breath and listens for Noctis’, but what he hears seems to be the crackling of electricity.

He’s confused, but remembers to keep his mouth shut. Suddenly, he feels something touch his skin and he jumps slightly. The feeling is odd, like little shocks on his skin. They’re not painful, but they feel like they’re shooting straight to his cock. He groans quietly, the shocks feeling like they’re only in specific spots, but he’s not sure how Noctis is doing it. The feeling changes to more of a burning sensation, like fire. It moves to his wrists and pulls them out from underneath him. The heat intensifies and for a moment, he’s afraid he’ll actually get burned. 

“Noct…” his voice is raspy and whiney, trying to warn his boyfriend to tone down the heat. Suddenly the feeling goes away completely and hands are on him, causing him to jump slightly. They encircle his wrists and then suddenly they’re cooled once more. “Noct I want to see you… I want more, please.” 

Noctis kisses his back, reaching up and sliding the blindfold from his boyfriend. He tugs his head to the side and kisses him hard, tongue sliding into his mouth. His pants rub against Prompto’s skin, drawing a moan from him. Noctis’ phone goes off, and he pulls away to check it. “Sorry...I have to go back now,” he whispers, huffing. Prompto flips onto his back when Noctis gets off of him, betrayal on his face. 

“Are you kidding? What am I going to do about this?” He gestures at his hard dick. Noctis smirks softly. 

“I’ll cuff you to the bed and leave you with a vibrator in you, if you want. I should be back in a couple of hours...That’s plenty of time for you to get absolutely weak from it.” 

“Deal. God I miss when we used to play like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> FF NSFW Week Day 1: Anticipation 
> 
> Late because thats how I am


End file.
